offbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Passover It
"Passover It" is a song featured in We Object to Fear: LIVE!. A question about Passover leads Matthew and Alicia to acknowledge their mutual feelings for one another. Lyrics Alicia I'm a Gentile, So, what's the word? During Passover, this is "bitter herb"? Matthew Um...kinda sorta. Alicia (spoken) Great. Matthew You bet. I mean, Some people use the bitter— Or no, I was about to say "charoset," but that's not right. Alicia If you don't like this, We can just pass over it. If you don't like this... Matthew If I don't like this... Alicia We can just pass over it. Matthew I feel like, in your life, There's some things that you just have to try-ah. You gotta be brave And take your seat at the table. Don't leave it empty for Elijah. Alicia Do you like this? Matthew I like this. Alicia 'Cause we can pass over it. Matthew I don't wanna pass over it. Alicia Do you like this? Matthew I like this. Alicia 'Cause we can pass over it. Matthew I don't wanna pass over it. Alicia I'm sorry if I said something dumb. I'm a genius, but I can't quit. If you don't Both Like this, We can pass over it. Matthew Alicia, can I tell you something That I believe is true? Worse than any of the actual plagues Would be not getting to see you. Alicia I didn't know what tonight had in store, But I'm learning so much from this fellow sophomore. And if you could like this, Matthew I like this. Alicia Then let's— Both Not pass over it! Alicia And if you could like this, Matthew And if you like this, Alicia Then I won't pass Both Over you. Alicia (spoken) What? Matthew (spoken) Whoa, what? Spencer (spoken) Oh my god, Alice—Alicia, sorry. '''Alicia' (spoken) What? Spencer (spoken) I don't mean to butt in. '''Alicia' (spoken) What are you doing? Get out of here! Spencer (spoken) What is happening right now? This seems like a good moment for you! Alicia (spoken) We're having a huge moment, Spencer! Spencer (spoken) Okay. Do you need me? Alicia (spoken) No. Spencer (spoken) I am here for you. Alicia (spoken) Thank you. Spencer (spoken) Okay. Alicia (spoken) Will you give me a ride home later? You're my cool senior friend. Spencer (spoken) Hell yeah. Alicia (spoken) Great. Get out of here, though. Spencer (spoken) You—okay yeah goodbye. Alicia (spoken) Sorry. Sorry. Matthew (spoken) Is there—oh, sorry. I know he's a really good friend of yours. Alicia (spoken) Oh my gosh, no. It's not my story to tell, but oh my gosh, no. Matthew (spoken) Okay. Okay, cool. Okay, cool. Alicia (spoken) Cool. I know that, like, you have to be really close when you're co-counsel, but, like, we're just friends. Matthew (spoken) Oh, great. Hey, do you have anyone to go to winter formal with? Alicia (spoken) Six months from now? Matthew (spoken) Yeah. Alicia (spoken) Hey, wait... Matthew (spoken) Honestly? I'm setting goals in my life, and I'm getting to them now. Alicia (spoken) And I love it. No no no— Matthew (spoken) I'm not waiting for winter formal to come around anymore! Alicia (spoken) I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. Matthew (spoken) Do you want to go to prom senior year too? All the dances! The Sadie Hawkins Dance! I know you're supposed to ask me for that one...in fact, yeah. Take that one back. That's your gift to give. If you want to. And if you don't, I will walk away. That's a promise I make to you. But also, let's start slow. I'm new at this, and I feel like it's going bad. Alicia Stop. Stop. Let's not skip ahead. Matthew Let's not pass over it. Alicia Let's live in the now. Matthew Let's not pass over it. Alicia But there's something here, and I know how... Matthew How... Alicia We'll just say something. Matthew Something! Alicia We'll start at homecoming. Matthew Homecoming! Let's just set one thing... Alicia And not pass over the rest. Matthew (spoken) Yeah. Will you go to homecoming with me? Alicia (spoken) Yeah. Matthew (shouts) Whoo! Category:Songs